Life's A Stage
by Foags
Summary: note: Harry and Hermione are the main characters, however it is not a Harry/Hermione fic-summary: Harry and Hermione form a plan to.... read to find out! R/R!!
1. disclosure

ok...heres the scoop. i swear this is my own plot! im probably the only one in the world who could come up with something like this! i did, however steal j.k rowlings characters. so please do not sue me because i made my own plot and i DID NOT copy the books. thank you and enjoy my story!


	2. Back Home

Chapter 1: Back at Home  


_WHOOSH!_ Harry, Ron, and Hermione broke through the barrier at King's Cross Station. The familiar scarlet steam engine known as the Hogwarts Express gave Harry the feeling that he was home. Ron's little sister, Ginny, came through soon after and the four of them boarded the train. They took a compartment and closed the door.  
Man! It feels good to be back! Harry said, One more day out of the Wizarding World and I might have killed myself!  
Aagh! What's that awful smell?!?! Ron's face scrunched into a deformed and disgusted look. Hermione sniffed the air.  
Smells like...cabbage? The others joined in and began sniffing.  
  
Hm...that's odd...this smell is sort of familiar, Harry said while sniffing more intently. Then a knock came on the compartment door. It was the woman who pushed the cart of treats around the train. They bought some of everything and had just closed the door when another knock came. The smell of cabbage was stronger now and began to overwhelm them. They slid the door open.  
Mrs. Figg?!?!  
Harry's jaw dropped as Mrs. Figg, his old baby-sitter walked in.  
Harry, dear, so good to see you! Are these your friends? Would you mind introducing me? They each introduced themselves, however they were all staring at Harry. Mrs. Figg sat down and put her enormous handbag on the floor. There was an uncomfortable silence. Finally Harry got up enough courage to break it.  
Um, if you don't mind my asking...um...why are you here? Harry asked the question that seemed to be on everyone's mind.  
Oh! Of course. I'm the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. All four jaws dropped simultaneously.  
Our Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher?  
  
So...so...your a...a...  
A witch, Harry? Yes, I am a witch, dear. Attended Hogwarts myself, and taught this subject before as well. I retired and I'm only coming back because it's an emergency and I'm only staying until a replacement is found. Mrs. Figg then opened her huge handbag. She took out a box and handed them each a piece of fudge.  


**********  


The train pulled up to Hogwarts and Harry, Ginny, Ron, and Hermione climbed off the train and into a carriage.  
Ginny said, How come you didn't come to the Burrow this summer?  
Well, since I went to the Burrow last summer, Hermione invited me to stay with her this summer. I had never been before, so I went.  
Ron gasped, You meant to tell me that you stayed at my girlfriend's house all summer and didn't tell me or invite me?  
But, Ron, we did tell you, Hermione broke in, We told you last year on the train home. I told you to send an owl if you could come too.  
Really? I must not have heard you then. Did you have fun without me?  
Oh yeah! Harry said, Loads! Especially the week... his voice trailed off. Hermione was nervously motioning for him to stop.  
Ron said.  
Hermione gulped. The week...the week that my parents weren't home. Ginny burst into tears and Ron's jaw dropped.  
You mean to tell me that my best friend, and little sister's boyfriend, and my girlfriend had loads of fun without her parents'?!?!?! I can't believe it!  
Ron! Please, try to understand. It's not like I did it with Malfoy! I mean, Harry's your best friend!  
Ron said, So he ought to have known better than that!  
But you didn't know the circumstances! We were both desperate and since we hadn't heard from you or Ginny, we thought that we'd be safe! We thought you'd understand! Hermione was on the verge of tears now and Harry was beginning to panic.  
Ginny said through tears, It's over!  
Same here! said Ron and he climbed out of the carriage with Ginny. Now you two can do it all you want! Harry and Hermione sat there for a long time. They both smiled.  
they high-fived.


	3. Big Surprise

Chapter 2: Big Surprise  


I can't believe they fell for it! Harry said as he helped Hermione out of the carriage.  
The only problem is, now we have to act like we're together. Hermione said as they entered the Great Hall for the Sorting Ceremony. Harry quickly put his arm around Hermione's waist and they headed for the Gryffindor Table.  
Ooo! What happened between you two?! Lavender Brown and Pavarti Patil, two other seventh year Gryffindors approached them with curious looks on their faces.  
Hermione said, glancing at Harry, um...the two of us got together over the summer.  
So...so Ron's available? Parvati asked cautiously. Though she didn't show it, Hermione knew that Pavarti had had a crush on Ron since their fifth year.  
Oh, Pavarti! Lavender rolled her eyes, Not that again!  
Well, um, I supposes so. Hermione said, biting her lip. _Oh no! _she thought _Now Parvati Patil is going to ask Ron out and she's going to ruin everything!_ She looked up at Harry, as though she was expecting him to give her and answer. As Parvati and Lavender left to take seats next to Ron and Seamus. Hermione sighed.  
Don't sweat it, Hermione, Harry said giving her a quick squeeze, This doesn't complicate things much. We already knew we'd have to work harder than expected because their reactions were so bad, but really, it'll be all right. Honest. Hermione managed a weak smile before a less pleasant acquaintances' voice was heard.  
So, Potter, I see that the Weasleys weren't good enough for you, It was Draco Malfoy, a Slytherin seventh year with greasy, bleach blonde hair and a look of disgust that he always wore when talking to Harry. Instead of a poor wizard family, you choose to go for Granger, a Mudblood. Well, well, Potter, I didn't know that you could go any lower.  
Oh piss off, Malfoy! Harry retorted, At least none of my girlfriends were ever known as the school slut! Harry of course was referring to Pansy Parkinson, Malfoy's girlfriend. Rumors of Pansy usually referred to her as a whore, and any blind man could tell they were true. Pansy wore so much make up that it looked ridiculous and her hair was always up. And, no one knows how she does it, but she even manages to make the Hogwarts robes look slutty. At this Malfoy's smirk was gone and a smile took its place.  
Good one, Potter, it's a good thing I don't give a damn, or you wouldn't be standing there right now. At least I can get some! And with that, Malfoy turned and marched back to the Slytherin Table.  
As the Sorting Ceremony began, Harry and Hermione sat next to Fred and George Weasley, Ron and Ginny's older twin brother's who graduated a few years before, but stayed back as Quidditch coaches.  
How could you do that to Ron, Hermione? said Fred, He loves you, you know.  
And what you did to Ginny wasn't exactly deserving of credit either, Harry said George. Then they winked. Hermione looked puzzled.  
Harry sent us an owl over the summer, Fred explained, Totally support the idea!  
I can't believe you two are willing to do this! George yelled over the cheers. A new Gryffindor had just walked over and sat down. Suddenly Ron glared at Harry and Hermione, who were now holding hands, turned around and said,  
Of course, Parvati, I'd love to be your boyfriend.  
Oh no! Hermione gasped.  
Don't worry, the twins said, We'll help too. Hermione gave a weak smile and turned her attention to that last new student being sorted.  
the Sorting Hat bellowed, and the girl scuttled over to the Ravenclaw Table. Dumbledore stood and silence fell.  
I have some announcements before we begin the feast. We have a new teacher for Defense Against the Dark Arts, Professor Figg Applause broke out all over the Great Hall, loudest at the Gryffindor Table. Mrs. Figg beamed and stood up. And will all the new Quidditch coaches please stand?! Fred and George stood, as well as Marcus Flint, from Slytherin, Cho Chang, from Ravenclaw, and a Hufflepuff that Harry didn't recognize. As the applause for the Quidditch coaches died down, Dumbledore began again. And finally, Hogwarts has opened a new club this year. A Drama Club. Murmurs from all over the Great Hall exploded at this news. Parvati and Lavender's ears seemed to perk as they oohed. Professor Flitwick is in charge of the club and he has informed me that the club is for sixth and seventh years only and sign ups are in your house Common Rooms. Now, let the feast, begin!


	4. Drama Club

Chapter 3: The Drama Club  


After the feast they led the new Gryffindors up to Gryffindor Tower. As they approached the fat lady in the pink dress, Harry said, Frog Legs and they entered the packed Common Room. Parvati was waiting for Ron on one of the more comfortable couches next to the fire and Lavender and Seamus were making out in a chair. Ron headed over and they immediately started talking and laughing. Lavender and Seamus stopped kissing long enough to say hi and then went at it again. Harry and Hermione could tell that Parvati really wanted to be doing what Lavender and Seamus were doing, but they didn't think that Ron would. Ginny sat in a corner and took out her diary, obviously wanting to get some feelings out onto paper. Harry and Hermione sat in one of the big arm chairs, Hermione on Harry's lap. Suddenly Seamus and Lavender stopped again.  
So, I haven't seen any of the new couples kiss yet! Lavender giggled as she straightened out her robes.  
Yeah, Ron, said Seamus, How come you haven't kissed your new lady? Hermione looked at Harry and whispered something in his ear. Harry nodded.  
We'll do it if they do, Hermione said, but they have to go first. Ron glared at Harry and Hermione.  
With pleasure! Ron said with a smirk on his face. He pulled Parvati tight to him and gave her a long, hard kiss. When they finally pulled away, Parvati looked extremely satisfied and said,  
Your turn. Hermione turned her head slowly and gave Harry a long passionate kiss. Harry had a good feeling she was pretending he was Ron, so he did the same and thought of her as Ginny. Their kiss seemed so real to both of them that Lavender and Seamus had to cough a few times to get them to stop.  
Slowly the Common Room emptied and Harry and Hermione were left alone. They stood up and walked over to the Drama Club sign-up sheet. The sheet read:  


Drama Club meets Tuesdays after dinner  
Lavender Brown  
Parvati Patil  
Ginny Weasley  
Seamus Finnigan  
Dean Thomas  
Ron Weasley  
  


Pavarti must have talked Ron into signing up. Hermione said.  
You reckon we should too? Harry asked this even though he already knew the answer. They picked up a quill and each added their names to the list. Hermione then gave Harry a quick peck on the cheek and began climbing the spiral staircase to her dormitory. She suddenly stopped.  
Do you think it'll work? she asked. Harry answered with more confidence than he felt and without hesitation.  
Of course it will, Hermione. Satisfied, Hermione went up to bed. At least I hope it will.  


**********  


The first day of classes went by smoothly with only one mishap in Potions. Neville, a clumsy classmate of Harry, Ron, and Hermione's, spilled his porcupine quills all over the floor and he ended up stepping on three of them.  
Professor Figg seemed to really know her stuff. Harry was reminded of Professor Lupin's first class during hers.   
Today you won't need anything but your wands. We will be at the lake on the grounds and we will tackle the giant squid that has formed a habitat there. Follow me please. She led them to the lake and they formed a clump a few yards away.  
In order to escape the squid's tentacles, one raises his wand and uses a charm to ease its grip. _Easius Tentalium!_ Repeat.  
_Easius Tentalium!_ The class repeated.  
Very good. Any volunteers to go first? How about you, Harry? Harry waded into the murky waters and waited for what seemed like hours. Suddenly a long, sticky tentacle slithered around his waist. For a moment, Harry was paralyzed. He couldn't remember anything, all he knew was that he was about to get sucked underwater by a giant squid. Then Professor Figg's voice came, soft but strong.  
Wait a moment, Harry...and...NOW! Suddenly Harry knew what to do. He raised his wand.  
_Easius Tentalium!_ he cried. A blinding flash of blue light shot out from the end of his wand and on to the tentacle. Harry heard what sounded like a yelp of pain from the squid before he was back on the ground, drenched head to toe with murky, lake water. The class erupted with applause and several whoops from Dean and Seamus. All except Ron, who stood cross armed and scowling, were jumping and cheering.  
Well done, Harry! Professor Figg beamed at him, 10 points to Gryffindor! Now, who's next?  


**********  


That evening, after dinner, since it was a Tuesday, Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Seamus, Dean, Lavender, and Parvati walked into the Great Hall. Justin Finch-Fletchley, Malfoy, and Pansy were waiting next to tiny Professor Flitwick. Flitwick got on top of a table and began.  
Right then. Now that we're all here, let's begin! We will be performing a play entitled   
Rosalind and James by William Shakspern. It's about two lovers torn apart because their families disapprove. In the end Rosalind is fed up with being forced into marriage to a man she hates so she takes the Drought of the Living Dead potion. James thinks she really died so he takes a poisonous potion and kills himself. Rosalind awakes finding her love near death and she performs the killing curse on herself, but not before sharing a kiss with her beloved. While the others gasped, Harry and Hermione smiled, they winked at each other.   
Today will be the auditions. There are 5 parts in the play and there will be two casts, and two performances right before the summer holidays. One cast will perform each night. One of you will be the assistant director and work with me. Any volunteers? Justin's hand shot up into the air. Very good, Mr. Finch-Fletchley will be my assistant director. The cast list will be posted in your house Common Rooms after lunch tomorrow. And the auditions began.  


**********  


Every member of the Drama Club ate a hurried lunch the next day, all eager to see which part they would play in the performance for the entire school and parents! Harry and Hermione finished first but all the Gryffindors agreed that they would all go together. They raced up the stairs and burst through the portrait hole. There it was, the cast list. It read:  


Cast List for Rosalind and James  
Rosalind: Hermione Granger, Ginny Weasley  
James: Ron Weasley, Harry Potter  
Mrs. Larklond, Rosalind's mother: Parvati Patil, Lavender Brown  
Mr. and Mrs. Sandston, James' parents: Draco Malfoy and Pansy Parkinson  
  
Dean Thomas and Seamus Finnigan will be on either side of the stage of the stage helping with costumes, props, special effects, etc.  
  
Congratulations and see you next Tuesday!  
  


Celebration broke out as everyone but Harry and Hermione left. Ron and Ginny exchanged hugs and Parvati even gave Ron a quick peck on the cheek. Ron blushed. A few minutes after everyone else left, Hermione smiled.  
she said.  
Now for the hard part, Harry began, convincing them that our acting, is real


	5. Rehersals Begin

Chapter 4: Rehearsals Begin  


Harry and Hermione walked down the staircase to the dungeons for their Potions class with the Slytherins.  
So, Potter, pleased with yourself? Lead in the play and your girlfriend as your Rosalind. Malfoy's drawl voice gave Harry the sudden urge to punch something, hard. Malfoy's smirk broadened, Oh! That's right! EX-girlfriend! Weasley wasn't good enough for you. I guess you finally got some sense knocked into that thick head of yours. The Slytherins laughed, and Harry saw Ron's fists clench and his mouth grow thin.  
At least I got the lead, Malfoy, Harry said cooly, Pity you can't buy your way into talent; it's too bad your daddy can't help you. Harry had hit a soft spot, and knew it. It was his turn to smirk.  
Oh, Potter, you're going to regret the day you had the chance to die when I'm done with you! Malfoy ripped out his wand, pointed at Harry and yelled, and a fireball as big as Harry's head shot at him. Harry kept his wits about him, and dodged it easily. The fireball landed under Harry's cauldron.  
Thanks for saving me the trouble, Malfoy, but it seems you've forgotten something.  
What's that, Potter?  
You forgot the water, Malfoy had no time to react to this because as soon as he had started to speak, a stream of water shot out of Harry's wand and straight into Malfoy's face. The force knocked him over, but before he could retaliate, Professor Figg walked by.  
Problems, Harry? Professor Figg eyed him suspiciously.  
None, ma'am. Harry assured her. He glared at Malfoy, sprawled out on the floor. None at all.  


**********  


After Potions, Ron ran to catch up with Harry and Hermione.  
Just thought, I'd tell you, Harry, he panted, that was brilliant, and...well...thanks for defending my family again.  
What are friends for? Harry said shrugging.  
Some friend you are! Ron yelled You cheat on my little sister with my girlfriend!  
So...your still mad? Hermione asked cautiously.  
Of course I am! Why wouldn't I be?!  
Because Harry and I broke up.  
Oh. Well...uh...sorry bout that...um...I've...uh...gotta go. Ron ran past them and out of sight.  
Why'd you tell him that, Hermione? Harry looked shocked. You weren't supposed to tell him that until next week!  
Sorry, Harry. The opportunity came and it seemed a shame to wait that long. Harry opened his mouth to object, but Hermione interrupted. Besides, I figure that now, he'll wait at least a week to dump Parvati, and then he won't ask me out again until after Christmas holidays, if that. And now, Ron's probably gone to Ginny, so the same for her and Colin. Actually, she'll probably wait a few weeks. They've only been going out a week. Ron and Parvati have been going out awhile. She smiled. Harry couldn't help grinning either.  
Well, the damage has been done. Now we just have to wait awhile and see.  


**********  


In the Common Room that evening, Parvati was leaning on Ron's shoulder and his arm was around her. They obviously hadn't broken up yet. Harry sat opposite Hermione in the arm chairs next to where Ron and Parvati were sitting.  
Ron tells me that you two have broken up. Parvati seemed pleased that Ron hadn't dumped her for Hermione yet.  
Hermione said, but we're still as closed as ever. She gave Harry a big smile, which he returned. They turned to look at Ron, still smiling. He managed a half smile before he stood up, much to Parvati's surprise.  
I think I'll go to bed now, Ron said quickly without explanation, and he ran off upstairs to the dormitories.  
I wonder what he's so upset about? Parvati said with a puzzled expression.  
Probably just tired Hermione said seriously, but she couldn't help smiling a little.  
The Common Room slowly emptied, and it was after one o'clock in the morning when the last person left to go to bed. Harry and Hermione remained silently by the fire until they heard the distant door close. Harry stood up.  
Hermione stood up too.  
Operation: Weasley is go! They high-fived, hugged and went up to bed.  


**********  


Classes when on as normal for the next few weeks. Ron still hadn't broken up with Parvati, and Ginny was still with Colin. Hermione was beginning to worry, and Harry was overwhelmed with school, homework, Quidditch, and Drama Club rehearsals. Today was no different. After Ginny told Colin when to expect her back in the Common Room, all the Gryffindors walked down the marble staircase and into the Great Hall, where Professor Flitwick stood on top of a pile of books talking to Justin. Malfoy and Pansy were in a back corner secretly making out. The Gryffindors almost puked, the sight was not pretty. Today they were going to rehearse the final scene, the part Harry and Hermione were waiting for. The final scene was the one with the kiss, and what better time to put Operation: Weasley to work?  
Places Cast A! Professor Flitwick called out. Ron and Hermione took the stage. Hm...let's see...take it from right after she wakes up from the sleeping potion and James is waiting for the poison to kick in. Ready, and ACTION!  
Hermione rose from her deep sleep and glanced over at Ron who was whimpering in pain. She gasped and ran to his side.  
Oh, James! What have you done?!?!  
Rosalind? You're...you're alive!  
Yes, but what have you done to yourself?  
I couldn't bare to live another moment without you. Everyone thought you were dead. I took a potion to kill myself.  
Oh, James! Don't go! I'll make the antidote, just don't go! I can't live without you! I love you she whispered the last part, tears streaming down her pale, ghost-like face. She bent over Ron, and slowly lifted his head and put her lips on his. She kissed him softly for about a minute, tears still streaming down. Harry kept having to remind himself that it was a play but that she was acting from her own heart.  
When she finally pulled away, Ron had to trouble suppressing a shocked look. Hermione stood up.  
If you die, so do I she cried. She whipped out her prop wand and pointed at herself. _Avada Kedavra!_  
Seamus and Dean then created a blinding green light and deafening explosion. When the smoke cleared, Hermione was in Ron's arms and they were both dead. The Great Hall erupted with cheers and applause. Everyone except Malfoy and Pansy, who were still getting it on in the corner, was on their feet and whooping and whistling.  
Brilliant, Miss Granger! Absolutely perfect! Mr. Weasley, wonderful! I'm so proud! Ok, Cast B, let's see what you can do. The Hall fell silent again as Harry and Ginny took their spots on the stage.   
Ginny slowly sat up from her deep sleep and gasped. She ran to Harry's side as he continued to whine and groan in pain. She sat next to him and held his hand in hers.  
Oh, James! What have you done?!?!  
Rosalind? You're...you're alive!  
Yes, but what have you done to yourself?  
I couldn't bare to live another moment without you. Everyone thought you were dead. I took a potion to kill myself. Harry's eyes began to water and he stroked Ginny's soft cheek.  
Oh, James! Ginny's eyes began to tear too, Don't go! I'll make the antidote, just don't go! I can't live without you! I love you  
I love you, too Harry added another line and Ginny was so taken aback that it was easy for Harry to pull her into a long, soft kiss. Ginny didn't resist. Harry sat up weakly and pulled her into an embrace. Then, without warning, he died.  
Tears were streaming down her cheeks and blurring her vision. If you die, so do I! She then whipped out her prop wand and pointed at her chest. _Avada Kedavra!_ The same green light and explosion filled the Hall. During the noise from the explosion, Ginny lay down next to Harry, and before the noise died down, he whispered so that only she could hear.  
I love you, Ginny Weasley.


	6. Phase 2

Chapter 5: Phase Two  


Applause and cheers broke out for Harry and Ginny's performance. On the sides of the stage, Seamus and Dean were whistling loudly and Professor Flitwick was bobbing up and down.   
Brilliant! Positively brilliant! I'm...I'm overwhelmed! Take the rest of the night off! I may not have to worry about missing rehearsals over Christmas holidays anymore! He was bobbing so heavily that his stack of books began to wobble, and as everyone ran out of the Great Hall, Harry heard what was clearly a stack of books toppling over.  
You guys were bloody brilliant! Seamus roared as they climbed the marble staircase, It was like I was really there!  
_I was _Harry thought _and so was Hermione_.  
Suddenly, Harry felt a tug on his robes. Ginny had grabbed his sleeve and was pulling him away from the others.  
I want to talk to you, she said firmly, What do you mean by I love you'?  
Harry gave her what he hoped was a puzzled expression. Ginny glared at him.  
You know perfectly well what I'm talking about, Harry. Quit playing dumb.  
I have no idea what your on about.  
Up there, you said I love you, Ginny Weasley'! I heard you! Why did you say that? She suddenly became hysterical.  
Ginny, I don't know what you're talking about! I didn't say it! Ginny glared again.  
Then why did I hear it?  
I dunno, Harry shrugged.  
I know you said it, Harry Potter, and you know what? I don't care! I'm with Colin now and nothing, I repeat, nothing is going to change that! She stomped off and Harry stood alone for a moment.  
_I heard wavering in her voice._ Harry smiled. _It's time for Phase 2!  
_

**********  


The weeks rolled on and the Christmas holidays arrived. The plan was progressing swimmingly except for the fact that neither of the couples had broken up. Professor McGonagall was collecting names of who was going to stay for the holidays. Harry, Hermione, Ron, Ginny, Colin, Lavender, Seamus, and Parvati signed up to stay.  
Are we still going into Phase 3 tomorrow, Harry? Hermione asked. It was Christmas Eve and the Common Room had finally emptied of everyone except them.  
I'm ready. Harry said, Got it written and everything. He held up a folded piece of parchment.  
As long as you're sure.  
Are you afraid, Hermione? Harry teased.  
NO! Well, yes. A little.  
Don't be, he said, giving her a hug. It'll all work out. I promise.  


**********  


The Gryffindors woke bright and early the next morning and ran to their presents. Ginny ripped open all of them and began to write with her invisible ink when she saw a folded piece of parchment next to her opened gifts. On the outside it read: To Ginny, open me last! She curiously opened the parchment to a poem:  


My Own Ginny  
Hair of fire  
Eyes like the sea  
Soul of an angel  
My own Ginny  
  
Her ears for my secrets  
Arms for my embrace  
Her lips for my tender kiss to prove my love  
My own Ginny  
  
My own Ginny  
the one to share my life,  
my hope,  
my happiness  
  
Happy Christmas, my love  
Forever yours  
  


Tears silently streamed down her cheeks as she held the poem to her heart. But who could have sent it?  
_It certainly can't be Colin. He could have never written anything so beautiful. But who else could it be? Harry? No, Harry doesn't love me. Does he?_ She glanced at Harry still thinking. She must have had an odd look on her face because Harry looked puzzled.  
Do I have something on my nose?  
Ginny smiled, Just thinking.  
Ron, too, found a poem on some folded parchment. He picked it up and stared. Then he slowly opened it and read:  


I Love You Because  
I love you because you listen  
You care what I say and comfort me  
  
I love you because you're sweet  
You're the perfect gentleman  
  
I love you because you love me. And I love it.  
  
Happy Christmas, Ron  
Yours forever  
  


_Parvati? No, it couldn't be. However much she likes me she's never told me that she loves me. There's only one girl who has ever told me that. But Hermione doesn't love me anymore, however much I would want her to._  
The Weasleys thought about their poems all day and still couldn't think of an explanation. They soon grew tired and left Harry and Hermione alone in the Common Room. Harry yawned.  
What a great Christmas, eh, Hermione?  
Hermione said weakly.  
What's wrong?  
I'm not sure it worked, Harry! What if the whole thing just blows up in our faces? I couldn't take that! Ron's still going out with Parvati and Ginny with Colin! Nothing has worked so far! Nothing! I can't take much more!  
Calm down, Hermione. Harry held her and looked into her eyes, You don't have to wait much longer. Classes will resume soon. We'll just do the play, make our speeches and be done with it!  
You're right. But I'm not so sure that our graduation speeches are the best time to do it, Harry! As Head Boy and Girl a lot rests on our shoulders!  
I know, Hermione, I know. He held her close and felt her tears soak through his robes. For awhile they just stood without saying anything. Then, without a word, they went up to bed.


	7. Fixed Fears and Broken Hearts

Chapter 6: Fixed Fears and Broken Hearts  


The Christmas Holidays were over, and classes had resumed, as had Drama Club and Quidditch practice. Gryffindor had won their last two games against Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw, so the team was training harder than ever to win the Championship match against Slytherin.  
We've got to beat them! We've got to! Fred and George were pushing the team harder than ever. Harry was sure, though, that no one wanted to win more than he did. This was his last game as a Gryffindor seeker and he wanted to win! He also looked forward to the match because it involved step 3 in the plan. Hermione had already completed step 3, but Harry was waiting for the Quidditch match.  
Now, we've only got a week until the match, the twins continued, so we've got to train hard and get plenty of rest! They were absolutely determined to win and would do anything if it meant the team was too. But all they achieved with this comment were bursts of excuses from everyone but Harry.  
How is that possible?  
We've got tests and loads of homework!  
McGonagall is extra tough this time of year!  
If we train harder we'll get less rest!  
I can't be out late, my girlfriend will kill me! Fred and George looked almost sympathetic. They were overwhelmed. On one hand, if they trained harder, their would be less time for rest. But if they cut down on practice time, they'd get killed by Slytherin for sure. Harry slowly stood up and walked to where Fred and George stood. He turned around and silence fell.  
Oh come off it! Are we five? Are we so pathetic that we can't handle a little extra work? I don't have it any easier than any of you! I've got N.E.W.T.s to study for, Drama Club, homework, tests, Quidditch, duties as Head Boy, and a graduation speech to write all before the end of this year! I, for one, would rather turn in a few late homeworks than be tortured by the Slytherins for the rest of the year. Now, are we gonna train and fight for the Cup, or are we just gonna sit back and let the Slytherins have it? We've got the best bloody team in this school and I'm not giving up without a fight! Who's with me? By now the entire team was on their feet. Cheers filled the locker room and Harry beamed. He turned to Fred and George who winked.  
Well, coaches, Harry said with a huge smile, are we just gonna sit in here all day, or do we have a game to train for?  


**********  


How was practice? Hermione looked up from her History of Magic' essay and smiled, Training hard?  
Those two are really tough! Harry said as he plopped into a chair next to her, But I think we've really got a chance to win this thing. Hermione started to pack up her books. She went upstairs to the dormitory and came back without her bag. She and Harry took a empty couch by the fire. Hermione seemed tense.  
What's wrong, Hermione? You seem a little... but Harry couldn't finish. He saw Hermione's bottom lip quiver. Oh no! Hermione, don't! Wait until everyone's gone! Hermione...  
I can't wait, Harry! Hermione said firmly, I've waited to long already. Tears were streaming from her eyes and down her cheeks. Harry grabbed her and smothered her sobs in his scarlet Quidditch robes.  
Shhhhh, calm down. We'll talk later, just get the tears out. He rocked her back and forth, stroking her hair, Shhh, it's ok, it's gonna be fine. Shhhhh.  
The Common Room emptied and Hermione stopped crying. Harry pulled her away but held her hands.  
Now, Hermione, what's wrong?  
Harry, I'm already past Phase 3 and Ron has had no response whatsoever! He's still going out with Parvati and soon it'll be time to go full force into Phase 5! What am I going to do, Harry? Ron has had no reaction to any of this and neither has Ginny! What if this is all a big mistake! This was a big mistake! It's all going to blow up in our faces! Nothing has gone right and nothing is going to go right and, and... Her sobs were preventing her to speak clearly now. She couldn't bring herself to say anymore.  
And what, Hermione? Harry asked in a calm and soothing voice.  
I don't think he loves me anymore! She gave a sudden gasp of air and buried her head in Harry's shoulder. Then the full force of Hermione's words hit him.   
_What if she's right? What if he doesn't love her? And Ginny doesn't love me? What if it was a big mistake and it'll blow up in our faces?_ Then he remembered Hermione.  
Hermione, listen to me. It will word. Ron still loves you, I know he does. Everything will be all right. Everything will work out. I promise, everything will be just fine.  


**********  


The day of the Quidditch match finally arrived and the Gryffindor team was more than ready.  
Now, I really want you all to focus out there! Fred was trying to imitate their old captain, Oliver Wood, by being enthusiastic and persuasive. I know we can do this! George looked like he hadn't slept very well, but he was still as excited as Fred.  
We've got the best damn team shit can buy! And we're gonna show em everything we've got! Everyone was cheering and shouting different threats to Slytherin.  
They're gonna be sorry they messed with us!  
They're gonna pay!  
They're gonna wish they were never born! Harry stood up and raised his Firebolt over his head and yelled at the top of his lungs.  
LET'S GO KICK SOME SLYTHERIN ASS!!!!! Whoops and shouts filled the locker room and they raced onto the field. The entire school was sitting in the stands waving posters and flags, cheering on the teams. The Slytherins came onto the field in their green robes and Malfoy had a huge smirk on his face.  
You're dead meat, Potter.  
Not today, Malfoy. He zoomed off and saw Ginny sitting next to Colin, she wasn't smiling.  
Suddenly Madam Hooch blew her whistle and the game began. Within ten minutes, Gryffindor was winning 30-0. The snitch had yet to be sighted, so Harry put step 3 into action. He flew around the field and outside the stands so that he was directly behind Ginny. He took his wand out of his robes and looked around. No one was looking so he whispered something to his wand.  
I love you, Ginny. he said and she turned around, but Harry had already vanished. When she turned back to the field, red roses were falling by the thousands from the sky and onto the field and stands. She turned to Colin who looked just as shocked as her and gave him a huge hug.  
What was that for? Colin looked, if possible, more shocked.  
This is wonderful! Thank you!  
What? You think I did this?  
Yeah. You said right be for the roses fell that you love me and you've never said that before.  
I didn't say anything! This argument went on for the duration of the game, which wasn't long, because as the Slytherins stared in disgust at the display, Harry saw and caught the snitch. Gryffindor won the Quidditch Cup.  


**********  


The celebration lasted long into the night. The last people to leave the Common Room, Fred, George, Harry, and Hermione, didn't leave until after 4 am.  
Did you hear? the twins asked after everyone was gone.  
Hear what? Harry asked.  
About Ginny and Colin? George said, Harry's eyes widened. Apparently there was a huge fight during the Quidditch match and party.  
What happened? He was listening intently now.  
I think they broke up. Fred continued, I think she was mad because he was lying. Apparently he had lied before and the roses were the last straw.  
Harry, that was brilliant, by the way George interrupted. Harry beamed.  
She got mad because he denied the rose thing and she said she had had it with his lies and dumped him right on the spot.  
Harry got up and started dancing all around the Common Room.  
Any news of Ron? Hermione asked cautiously.  
I dunno, George said, He's wanted to break up with Parvati for a long time, but I don't know if he has yet.  
We'll ask him tomorrow Fred assured her But now, we're off to bed.  


**********  


So did you ask him yet? Hermione had asked this question every five minutes since breakfast.  
We've finally asked him, the twins said with somber looks on their faces.  
  
they paused, he has! smiles spread across all three faces, just this morning. Hermione's smile filled her face and she squealed. She dropped her books and hugged both twins at once. She ran to find Harry and told him everything so fast that he could barely understand her. She hugged him so hard he was nearly strangled to death.  
Operation: Weasley has pulled through. Harry said, rubbing his neck after she let go.  
I thought he'd never break up with her, Hermione confessed, but now that he has, I feel like I could fly!  
Harry said, more firmly than necessary, People might wonder what you're on. She smirked and shoved him into the hallway wall.  
So, Mr. Drug Expert, do you think we're ready for Phase 4?


	8. Rosalind and James

Chapter 7: Rosalind and James  


The end of the year drew nearer and people began studying for end of year exams, O.W.L.s, and N.E.W.T.s. Harry became less stressed with the end of Quidditch season, but he still had Drama Club, studying, and duties as Head Boy. The play was progressing nicely and the entire club was nearly ready for performance. However, the productions weren't until the last week of term, after exams.  
Today, we shall do a complete run though for both casts, including props and costumes. Professor Flitwick said, standing on his usual stack of books, No calling for line, either. All right, Cast A, please go to costumes and props, you have ten minutes.  
The run-through with Cast A went extremely well. The only problem was in the last scene. Since Ron had broken up with Parvati, he had been acting very oddly whenever around Hermione. His onstage awkwardness paralleled his offstage behavior, and it wasn't unnoticed.  
We seemed to have rehearsed too much, Professor Flitwick said, somewhat solemnly, The final scene has lost its heat. I'm afraid.  
Sorry, Professor, Ron said quickly, A bit stressed out, with studying and all.  
Completely understandable, Mr. Weasley. Just get some rest the night before the production and you'll be fine. Now, uh, yes, Cast B to props and costume please. I believe it's time for your run-through.  
Cast be did exceptionally well, with only a few forgotten lines.  
Well done, everybody! I think we're ready except for the final dress rehearsals! Cheers and scattered applause filled the Great Hall, and the students left for their dormitories.  
You were great, Harry Seamus said, and Dean slapped him on the back.  
Ginny, wonderfully done! Parvati and Lavender ran to her and they gossiped the whole way back to Gryffindor Tower.  
Uh, Hermione? Ron was so quiet behind her that she almost jumped at the sound of his voice.  
Oh! Ron! What is it?  
he began to fidget awkwardly, Well, uh, I guess that, uh, you heard about me and, uh, Parvati. We, uh, broke up about a month ago, and, uh  
Well, yes, Ron, I did.  
Yes, well, uh, I was just, uh, wondering, I mean, since you and, uh, Harry broke up, and, uh.  
Ron, may I point out that the longer you take to tell me, the longer it'll take to get it over with.  
Right. So, uh, I was wondering, if, uh, you still liked me enough to, uh, to, uh, go out with me, uh, again. There was a short pause and silence. Then, Hermione squealed. She threw her arms around Ron's neck.  
Of course, Ron! I thought you'd never ask! Ron let out a deep sigh of relief and felt as though a burden as big as Crabbe and Goyle combined was lifted from his shoulders, and he smiled.  


**********  


He, what? Harry's jaw dropped.  
He asked me to go out with him again! Hermione's smile filled her face and she hadn't done any homework yet. Harry wasn't worried about this, though, she had done all her homework due tomorrow last week. Harry I'm so happy! I can't think of anything else! Harry was at a loss for words, he leaned forward and gave Hermione a huge hug. That was enough.  
Soon they were the only two left in the Common Room, their first exam was tomorrow.  
Harry? Are you going to ask Ginny out again?'  
Harry said, Just Phase 5, total surprise. But with the play as Phase 4, I figure I can't fail.  
As long as you're sure, Hermione began.  
Harry interrupted quickly, Absolutely positive.  


**********  


Exams passes quickly by and soon it was time for the play productions. Everyone from the Drama Club had parents, grandparents, brothers, sisters, aunts, and uncles coming to see their performance. Harry was the only one who didn't invite his whole entire family. He had invited two people, Hagrid, the Keeper of Keys and Grounds, and Sirius Black.  
Sirius Black, Harry's godfather and only wizard relation, was accused of murdering 13 people and turning Harry's parents in to Voldemort. However, last year, Harry finally defeated Lord Voldemort and successfully captured Peter Petigrew, the really murderer, and sent him to Azkaban, the wizard prison. Petigrew had the Dementor's kiss performed on him, and Harry was awarded the Order of Merlin, First Class and another school recognition award. Harry then cleared Sirius' name and moved in with him over the summer. Since then, Sirius had taken a job at the Ministry of Magic and would be coming for the play. Sirius, too, knew of the plan.  
Now, tonight Cast A is performing, as you all know, Flitwick was overjoyed at the turn out, I wish you all good luck. He left to join the audience.  
Hermione and Ron were absolutely astonishing. By the end of the play, the entire audience was rummaging for kleenex. It was the best final scene Harry had ever seen them do, tears streaming down his own face. Harry even had a surprise of his own. During the standing ovation, he leapt onstage and handed Hermione a bouquet of roses and Ron a box of Chocolate Frogs. Harry saw an entire row of redheads and recognized them as the entire Weasley family, and Hermione's parents sat in front of them, all too proud to speak. The performance was definitely a success.  


**********  


Harry ran to greet his godfather, who had just arrived.  
Harry, look who found me.'  
Harry approached, bowed and waited. Buckbeak bowed back. Harry threw himself on the hippogryff. How did you...? What...? Harry stuttered.  
As you know, I was in hiding with Buckbeak. The day after you left, Harry, was my first day at the Ministry of Magic. I was in my office working when I heard a tapping at my window, and there he was. Harry gasped.  
Just a second, Sirius. I'll be right back! Harry bolted out of sight and returned moments later with a blindfolded Hagrid.  
What is it, Harry? Hagrid was growing impatient and pulled off the blindfold. The expression on his face would make you think that all the holidays had come on the same day and ran to Buckbeak.  
The hippogryff raised its head and saw Hagrid. It, too started running. The reunion was enough to make anyone cry, and as fate would have it, everyone watching did.  


**********  


That night, Harry's stomach was writhing inside him, but he kept his cool. He knew that if he blew this, the entire plan would be ruined. He looked into the audience and saw, once again the row of Weasleys, Hagrid in the back, and Sirius in the very front. Sirius gave the thumbs-up. He was ready.  
Harry and Ginny's performance also move the entire audience to tears. In the last scene Ginny cried so hard that she had trouble getting the words out. The explosions and green light were huge, but not enough to cover all the applause. As Ginny lay dying next to Harry, the smoke and sound covering them, a noise, a voice was heard. It was Ginny's turn to say,  
I love you too, Harry.  
  
A/N: Ok, I still have to write the ending so it might take me awhile to post the next chapter, and last. so please forgive me and review please!


	9. The Plan Unfolds

Chapter 8: The Plan Unfolds  
  


After the performance and long, blubbering speech from Professor Flitwick of how marvelous they all were, Harry left the Great Hall for the Gryffindor Common Room, where there was sure to be some sort of celebration.  
Um, Harry? Harry jumped. Ginny was behind him. Sorry, didn't mean to scare you.  
It's ok.  
Um, Harry? Did you happen to hear anything odd during the explosion tonight?  
Harry lied, was I supposed to? He gave her what he hoped was a puzzled expression.  
Ginny said quickly, looking a little disappointed, I just...uh...i just dared Ron to yell something out during the ending.  
Oh? What was that? Harry was enjoying this.  
Uh, I dared him to yell, uh... Snape sucks dick' And she ran from Harry's sight. Harry chucked to himself and started walking again.  
Later, Harry told Hermione what he had heard during the explosion and what Ginny had said. Hermione squealed.  
OOO, Harry! This means our plan worked! Don't you see? Everything's perfect!  
I guess so, but the Final Phase isn't until tomorrow at the end of year feast and graduation. That's when we'll know for sure if our plan worked or not.  
Actually, Harry...Hermione trailed off.  
What is it, Hermione?  
Well, Ron and I were walking on the grounds and we stopped by the lake for a rest and he beat me to the punch.  
You mean...?  
Yes, Harry. I'm...  
A/N: Sorry! Can't give away the plan yet! keep reading!  


**********  


Are you ready, Hermione? Harry and Hermione sat at the front of the Great Hall as Dumbledore made his speech. He was about to introduce them.  
As ready as I'll ever be.  
...Miss Hermione Granger! Applause for Hermione broke out and she stood to make her speech.  
Hogwarts holds many memories for me. Some good, some bad. From our first year encounter with the Sorcerer's Stone, to the Chamber of Secrets. From the rescuing of Sirius Black, to Ron finally figuring out that I am, indeed, a girl. Laughter filled the Hall and Ron turned a brilliant shade of pink. I've made some great friends here, and some great enemies. I'd just like to say one thing to one of them. In your face, Malfoy! Laughter and applause broke out at all the tables except the Slytherin table, even some of the faculty laughed. Many will remember my first year here. I was just the smarty-pants show off who memorized all the textbooks. I didn't have any friends and I never really belonged. I don't think I would be here today if it wasn't for three very important people, Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, and Ginny Weasley. Sirius, Hagrid, and the entire Weasley family clapped hardest at these words. I can safely say, that I leave Hogwarts happy and secure. Thank you, Hogwarts, it's been a pleasure. There was terrific applause for Hermione as she stepped down.  
Your turn, Harry. Good luck. Hermione whispered in his ear as he passed her on his way to the podium.  
...Mr. Harry Potter. Dumbledore stepped down and let Harry begin.  
When I first came to Hogwarts, I had no idea who I was. It wasn't just that, it was that everyone else did. I had no idea who Harry Potter was. I had never heard of Hogwarts, Quidditch, or anything about anything. Then, all of the sudden, I'm here, and I still don't know the real me. Even though I have everything, friends, family, Quidditch, the list goes on, I've still felt incomplete. I've had my fair share of tough times and tough decisions, but none as hard as what I am about to do. I'm not even talking about the Defense Against the Dark Arts job I'm taking next year. Scattered laughs and applause was Harry's only encouragement. Would Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley please come to the front? They both approached, Ron looking extremely confused. Now then, Harry began as he took the mic out of the stand and walked towards them, I have a couple of very important announcements to make. First, Albus Dumbledore, made the first mistake of his life today. There were a series of gasps and scattered s. He announced Hermione today as Miss Hermione Granger, but that's not right. This girl is not Hermione Granger. She is the future Mrs. Ron Weasley. Tremendous applause broke out all over the Hall as Hermione and Ron both blushed slightly. Harry took a deep breath and continued. For my last announcement, I would like Ginny Weasley to please come up here. Ginny looked puzzled, but came nonetheless. Ginny, I love you. Will you marry me? Harry had counjured a ring out of nothing and it was now floating right above Ginny's hand. Ginny had tears streaming down her cheeks, however she spoke quite clearly.  
Harry Potter, I thought you'd never ask. He grabbed the ring out of the air, placed it on her finger, and pulled her into a kiss. They kissed long and hard, they couldn't hear the deafening applause that had erupted all over the Great Hall. Ron pulled Hermione close and the two couples kissed as the entire audience stood and cheered.   
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: i hope u enjoyed my story and will review it! thanx! there will be more -foags


End file.
